Just Give Me A Reason
by HJaNa
Summary: "On the night of my birthday, my parents were killed by (not-so) mythical creatures known as Akuma. The following night, I lost my siblings to a man claiming to be called the Earl. Now you tell me: I've lost everything there is, right? Please... just give me a reason to live."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. I only own my OC character, Alexandria Pontmercy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Alexandria, wake up! It's already seven; you're going to miss school if you don't get up!"

I rubbed my eyes. "_Maman_, I stayed up late last night," I called, hoping for just a few more minutes of rest.

"Just get out of bed!" she yelled back, her voice gaining a frustrated edge.

"_D'accord_," I answered tiredly, getting out of bed and quickly changing. While heading downstairs, I realized the house was much quieter than I was used to. "_Maman_, where is everyone?"

"Your Papa is at work, and your _frére_ and _soeur_ are already at school," she said impatiently, pushing my school supplies into my arms. "Now hurry up!"

"_Oui, oui, Maman_. _Au revoir_." _Maman_ is always like that even though it's my effin' birthday today. She didn't remember! It was so upsetting.

Frowning at the thought, I began the walk towards school. My bag was heavy and my legs felt like lead; I wondered how I would make it through the day being this tired. Within about five minutes—a record time—I arrived in school, thankfully on time. Life could be so difficult, especially with school to think about. I just hate school.

Upon entering the school doors, immediately to my right I heard a voice call out, "Hey, Xandria! Have you heard about the murder incidents these past few days?" Looking toward the source of the voice, I realized it was one of my friends, Antoinette. This was how I was greeted on my birthday? Not with well-wishes, but with news of murder? Only in my life…

"No, I haven't," I said, somewhat perplexed. "What's going on?"

"Well," Antoinette started, launching into the tale with gusto. "They say that every day at six in the afternoon, a mythical creature comes by and feeds on human flesh. It's also been reported that star-like markings appear on the victim's body. There have been many cases of this sort of incident right near your neighborhood! I want you to be careful on your way home and also warn your family. Okay, Xandrie?"

"Yes, of course. That's pretty scary," I murmured, thinking of what she told me. "Thanks for the news, Antoinette."

"Of course you're welcome!" she gushed, always happy to up on the latest gossip. "Oh, and by the way, _bon anniversaire_, Xandria!"

"_Merci beaucoup_!" Antoinette is so kind and considerate, being the first person to remember. I really appreciated it after my not so great beginning to a day that was only to get worse. After chatting with Antoinette for a while longer, we headed towards our classroom together.

"Happy Birthday, Xandria!" A chorus of voices greeted me as Antoinette and I came through the door.

"_Merci_!" I replied, happy that my classmates remembered as well.

I felt like my day was finally taking a turn for the better. Then again, that was before Amandia Colette presumptuously strode across the room, blocking my way to my seat. Amandia was a gorgeous girl from an aristocratic family. Spoiled, rich, and beautiful, she believed she controlled the school with every word that spilled from her mouth. In a way, she was correct. Amandia was that girl who most others were either entirely jealous of, or absolutely hated. I fell into the latter group.

Knowing she would most likely try to pick a fight or create a scene, I tried to keep my feelings in control. "Xandria Pontmercy," she began with a flip of her hair. "What is your birthday celebration going to be like? Will it be grand and glamorous? Mine was." Amandia looked on expectantly, knowing my answer before she even asked the question. She was obviously trying to embarrass me.

"Well, it appears that I may not be having one at all," I replied. "Either way, though, my personal life does not concern you at all. We are not close friends. We are hardly even acquaintances. Now I would really appreciate access to my seat." Amandia looked taken aback like she couldn't believe someone had the nerve to contradict her.

"Ohhhh!" the class echoed in unison, some students laughing at Amandia's expression, while others looked nervous at the outburst that was to come.

"What are you trying to start?! Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me? _Me_? You know what, Xandria? I hope that something bad happens to you on this very _special_ day." Her normally beautiful face was twisted into an ugly snarl as she finally stomped off, allowing me to finally take my seat.

"Well, that was mean," I said, pretty disturbed by Amandia's parting words. We were never nice to each other, but that was taking it pretty far.

"I know," said Antoinette, taking the seat beside me. "She's just bitter, I suppose. You are getting all the attention, you know! Really, though, Xandria, nothing bad will happen today. Enjoy being fifteen! It only happens once in your life!"

Our teacher entered the classroom, catching the end of Antoinette's exuberant speech.

"_Mademoiselle _Antoinette, please settle down. I realize you are excited about your friend's birthday—by the way, happy birthday, _Mademoiselle_Xandrie—but I need the class to be paying very careful attention today," _Madame_ Esperaldi said with a patient smile.

"_Oui_, _Madame_ Esperaldi," Antoinette said, with an eye roll in my direction. The teacher continued with her lesson, a very basic one, despite her insistence that we need to be paying _very careful attention_. There was really no point in listening.

The day passed slowly, all my classes equally boring. My special day was really quite ordinary indeed.

I packed my stuff, finally ready to leave school. It was a quarter to six. With Amandia's words still on my mind, I sincerely hoped the worst of my day would be its boring monotony.

"Be careful, Xandria, just in case," Antoinette warned, patting my shoulder. "I'm sure everything's fine, though. I'll see you tomorrow, _ma cherie_!" I smiled, despite my gut feeling that something just felt _wrong_.

That insistent pessimistic voice in the back of my head kept saying go, go, go, and my walk morphed into a run as I became more panicked. I ended up at my house much more quickly than normal, only to be stopped by a throng of people.

_No…_ I thought, sheer horror coursing through me. _This cannot be happening… Maman, Papa… Eleanor, France…! No!_

Maybe it wasn't what I thought. Maybe this was all just a mistake. Swallowing my fear, I hesitantly asked a bystander, "_Excuse-moi, s'il vous plait, monsieur_. Can you tell me what happened here? This is my home."

"Oh, you poor dear…" The man before me looked stricken. He looked towards the scene again and then back at me. "You must be Alexandria,_vraiment_?"

"_Oui, monsieur_. But please, just tell me what is happening? Where is my family?!"

The man seemed at a loss for words. He didn't need to say it. The look in his eyes was confirmation enough. My family… _ma famille_… they were…

I pushed through the crowd with growing anguish. Tears that had been gathering in my eyes finally began to spill. I could hardly think. I eventually broke through the crowd, my breath heavy and irregular, my eyes clouded with tears. My heart stopped.

The house lay in ruins, smoke curling up from the rubble and ashes staining the grass. My brother and sister were lying near where the door used to stand, covered in grit and blood.

I ran to them and new tears, tears of gratefulness, fell. I embraced them, headless of the grim that covered them. "Thank God. I thought you both were dead." I pulled back and looked at them both. Their tears made tracks down their filthy faces, both at a loss for words. "It's fine," I whispered. "You're fine now. I'm here, your sister is here. You are safe now."

I felt a hand on my back and I looked up. A man dressed in the police uniform was looking down at me. Wiping the tears from my eyes and standing, sliding my hands to grip my siblings' hands, I addressed the officer.

"_Monsieur_, please tell me what happened." I sounded a lot braver and put together than I felt.

"I'm afraid that your family fell victim to the serial killers that have been wreaking havoc on this area. Your parents did not survive."

"Serial killers?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "I heard it was mysterious creatures."

"_Non_, that is just a tale running around. These serial killers are very dangerous and even more so if people suspect they are just creatures." The man scoffed, obviously grieved and frustrated.

"It doesn't make sense! Why would anyone want to come after my family! _We haven't done anything!" _I screamed, so emotionally drained and confused. I couldn't wrap my head around it; only yesterday I was playing cards with Papa while _Maman_ taught my younger siblings how to play the piano. How could they be gone? Who would want them gone? Why was this happening?

"We are still trying to figure out their motive, but I assure you, _mademoiselle_, we will catch them." The officer bowed his head in respect. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He then left and began to usher away the crowd, leaving us alone, still standing in the ruined yard.

Finally, Eleanor spoke. "Xandrie?"

I quickly bent down to her level and wiped some of the dirt from her face. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do now?"

That stopped me short. What were we going to do? How could I care for my younger siblings? How could we live without _Maman_ and Papa? Where would we live? How were we going to eat? How could we live to see tomorrow?

Instead of answering like I should have, but couldn't, I just held her. I buried my head on her shoulder, breaking into tears again, trying not to let them see. I felt France's hand on my back trying to comfort me, but my one thought was…

_That should be Maman._

…

The funeral was set for the next day. Since my family was not notably rich, it would be a humble graveside service, enough for close family and friends. I did not attend school.

Instead of _Maman_ scurrying about the house making sure everyone was dressed and fed, my siblings running around trying desperately to outrun her and foil her efforts, and Papa quietly sitting by the stove with a cup of coffee and a bowl of porridge smiling at me across the table, the house was silent. In fact, it wasn't even our own house. Antoinette and her family—who was very much alive—were kind enough to house us until further arrangements were made.

Today I was officially fifteen. Instead of the happy celebration with my family I was expecting, only a funeral was on my calendar on this dark day, despite the radiant sun shining through the window. I felt something wet hit my hand. With a dull feeling inside, I realized I was crying again. I should probably stop that.

I began to help prepare breakfast only to be stopped by Antoinette's _mere, _Sylvie,with a sad, silent smile and a minute shake of the head. She gestured towards the table where my siblings sat and I tiredly acquiesced.

Missing the jolly smiles and silly antics of my siblings that were now replaced with unfitting blankness, I tried to emulate _Maman's_ way of always been able to cheer them up.

"Get rid of those frowns, for if not, I'll hire clowns!" France giggled and I sent him a small smile. Sylvie gave a generous laugh and Antoinette, who had just come in, joined in as well. I then looked to Eleanor, expecting the same reaction, only to find that was not the case. Her eyes held no amusement and her bottom lip jutted out. Her next words silenced the room in seconds.

"You're not _Maman_." A single tear slipped from her eye. Before I could reply, she shoved back from the table and ran up the stairs. France, who was very close to his sister and would follow her into anything, repeated her actions and disappeared from the room as well.

"I'm trying," I whispered into the silent room as my own tears began to fall. "You don't know how hard I'm trying."

My words only fell on an empty room.

When the group was finally gathered and apologies were made, Antoinette's family and what was left of my own headed to the funeral site. The sun was blindingly bright and it didn't fit.

When we arrived, only a few people were there. The town's religious leader was standing behind to simple boxes that I realized were my parent's coffins. He was holding a Bible and a bunch of flowers. I assumed he brought them to place on the grave once they were buried. I wish I had thought far enough ahead to do the same.

The last few guests shuffled in, breaking the gloomy, stifling silence. The leader then began the traditional words spoken in honor of the dead. I heard him speaking, but I didn't hear the words. Nothing he could say would truly make people understand how special my parents were and what great people the world lost yesterday. Those words meant nothing.

Soon enough, my parents were laid side by side in the ground. I watched as the last of the dirt was placed and my parents were forever gone. Eleanor began crying uncontrollably and Antoinette held her close. I would have, but I could hardly move.

They asked me to say a few words for my parents, and I shook my head. I had nothing to say to these people who would not understand. All they saw of me was yet another girl who had lost her parents. After all these attacks from serial killers, my siblings and I weren't the only ones left orphans; this wasn't anything new.

I held the hands of Eleanor and France, tears present on all of our faces, as we stood in front of the gravestone. "Forever in our hearts" was engraved at the bottom of the stone.

_Nothing lasts forever._

The guests had all long gone, but the three of us stayed by the grave, hand in hand, for an immeasurable amount of time. The sun finally began to set.

"We are going to be alright," I said, not only assuring them, but assuring myself as well. "We will be fine." I gave them both a smile. "Let's go,_d'accord_?"

"_Non_. Let's stay a bit longer," France said stubbornly. Eleanor nodded resolutely.

"That's fine, but not too long. We really should be going before it gets dark." I received no answer. I looked down at them again and something seemed off. I couldn't tell what exactly. There was an almost empty look in their eyes, one I had noticed earlier. It made sense. We had just lost everything. Even so, it was starting to scare me a bit. They were young, yet it looked as if they had lost all will to live.

Changing my mind with the unsettling feeling growing within me, I said, "Come on, you two. It's time to go." Again, there was no answer. A little knot of fear began to twist in my stomach and I looked around nervously. "Come on! We need to go! Something doesn't seem right…"

What is this feeling?

**To be Continued**..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. I only own my OC character, Aléxandria Pontmercy.**

**Chapter 2**

The silence persisted and something just didn't seem right. My siblings gave no response to me, so I said once again, "Come on, you two. It's time to go." Still, neither replied. A shiver made its way down my spine. By this time it was dark and the chill down my back had nothing to do with the cool, windy weather. Becoming extremely apprehensive, I grabbed both of their hands in desperation.

Gathering the words that seem to be stuck in my throat, I said, "Eleanor, France, we have to go now. It's getting much too late and it would be dangerous to stay here longer." It was to no avail though; they suddenly ripped their hands from my grip and darted away into the night.

"Eleanor! France!" My heart was beating wildly in my chest from fear. I had no idea what was happening and I didn't know how much more I could handle. Did they blame me for our parent's deaths? Did I do something to upset them? They weren't normally like this and I had no clue as to what was altering them so.

Quickly I chased after them, following their faint silhouettes against the blackened sky. My steps slowed to a halt when instead of running into Eleanor and France, a man stood in their place. An eerie feeling chilled my bones as I met his eyes.

Even though he was smiling, the man's eyes held only seemingly sadistic amusement, something twisted and wrong. His grin stretched across his face, and his eyes, hidden behind glasses, bore down upon me. His large figure was imposing and threatening, despite his casual and gentlemanly attire. His whole attitude demanded attention, and I found myself completely stuck and at a loss for words.

Finally, I approached the man with exceeding caution and choked out words that I half didn't want the answer to. "What—what are you doing with my siblings?!"

He chucked an amused and languid little laugh. "Don't be alarmed, child. I'm only trying to help. This proposal we all have agreed upon benefits us all. This has little to do with you, though, so how about you run along."

My mind whirled as I took in the strange man's words. What would he have anything to do with my brother and sister? Fear and anger rose steadily within me as I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"You want me to leave? You must be kidding. I'm the only thing they have left! Everything that has to do with them has to do with me, so I'm _not_leaving! And what 'benefits' are you talking about? What proposal? Who are you?!" By this time my voice had risen in anger and desperation, my breathing was hard and jagged. I was too spent from everything that had happened the past few days and I just wanted it all to stop.

The man's eyes glinted as he then replied, "That's where you are wrong, my child. You are not the only one they have left. My proposal you asked about? Well, I've so kindly revived your parents and snatched them back from that detestable god of yours."

It couldn't be real. "No…" I whispered. "What… are you saying…?"

"It's true. There's only one catch." At this point, his smile stretched to an impossible length. "Your dear siblings seem to have taken their place."

"NO!" I screamed. "You're lying! They are here, I know they are! Eleanor, France, please! Where are you? Please come back! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"There's no need to be upset, girl. They are right here." The man gestured to his right and Eleanor and France appeared there. Their faces held no emotion and I could hardly bare to look. I made no move towards them. We stood there in silence before the man spoke one last time. "I must go now, as I have business to attend to. Even though it won't matter shortly, know the man that made this all possible was the Millennium Earl. It was… a_pleasure_ to make your acquaintance." And with a snap, the Earl disappeared.

Still shaken from my encounter with the Earl, I took a tentative step towards Eleanor and France. I couldn't get rid of that feeling that something was extremely off about the entire situation. I didn't understand what the Earl meant about bringing back my parents, and my siblings taking their place. Obviously that wasn't true, since Eleanor and France were standing in front of me and my parents were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, you two," I said in a voice laced with exhaustion and a little timidity. "I know that man was scary, but it's alright now." I patted Eleanor's pale cheek. "I told you something like this would happen if we stayed out too long. We must go home now." I turned away from them, preparing to walk home, when suddenly metallic screeching filled the air.

When I turned back around, the long barrel of a gun greeted me. I saw that there were many gun shafts all attached to a round, metal machine the size of a large carriage. A grotesque face was mounted on the side of the machine, its eyes screaming pain and terror. The machine moved to reveal yet another, both of which had every gun pointed straight at me.

A scream filled the air, which I later realized was just my own.

The Earl's menacing laughter filled my head and I could hardly think. I had no idea where these creatures came from or what they were. I couldn't run, much less even move. This was a nightmare of epic proportions. I closed my eyes, knowing I could do nothing to protect myself.

I heard a shot, and prepared myself for the end.

But it never came.

I felt as though I was flying and I could hear rapid fire going off around me. Flashes of light could be seen even through my closed eyelids and I could feel burning debris scalding my skin. If this was death, it was no better than living.

With an internal struggle and massive willpower, I finally managed to open my eyes.

I could see the creatures firing away in every direction, the trees in the clearing were either demolished or burning. Patches of grass were charred and the whole place looked like a warzone. I suddenly became belatedly aware of the warm body clutched to me and looked to my left to meet large, pretty purple eyes.

It was another girl, with short, shoulder-length black hair and a soft face. She had a deep gash on the side of her face under her eye, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"Good thing I arrived in time," she said with a slight smile upon her face.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly, a huge bullet grazed past her face and she grit her teeth. The speed at which we were going increased, which was when I realized we were flying. "Oh my God!"

"Just hold on!"

I felt my feet slam into the ground a ways away from the creatures. The girl turned to me, still a smile adorning her face.

"I know this probably doesn't make any sense, but please trust me. I can help. Stay here and I'll take care of the akuma."

"Akuma?"

"Yes, akuma. I'll explain everything to you later. I promise." And with that, she rocketed off into the sky again towards the terrifying creatures that I now knew as akuma.

The girl flew through the sky at an amazing speed, her boots strangely glowing in the darkness. She suddenly shot down towards one of the akuma and smashed in the top of it. With a graceful flip, she landed atop the other one and bashed off several of its guns. Before the fellow akuma could pick up on the other's slack, she was suddenly gone again, only to reappear on the other side of the akuma. With a single powerful blow, the akuma screeched as it exploded into ash. In panic, the second akuma fired twice as much as it was before, only to meet the same fate as its counterpart.

The girl landed on the ground in the midst of the ash and burned terrain and closed her eyes. With her hands pressed her heart and her head bowed, she seemed to be saying a prayer. Eventually, she opened her eyes and made her way back over to me.

She had gathered a few more scratches and I could see burn marks tattooing her body. She approached me with caution, as if not wanting to startle me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her eyes were wide in kindness and her smile sincere. She carefully lifted my arm. A pain suddenly became apparent. I looked down at my right arm only to see charred skin from my wrist to elbow. Not trusting myself to speak yet, I just shrugged.

"It will be alright. There's a good physician not too far from her and he won't ask questions." She let go of my arm and looked me straight in the eye. "I know you probably have a lot of questions, and you deserve an answer to them. I'll start out just by giving you the basics, okay?" I nodded.

"Well, my name is Lenalee Lee and I'm an exorcist of the Black Order. It's an organization that is working to rid the world of akuma—those are what you saw tonight."

"So you've dealt with situations like this before?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Unfortunately it happens all too often," she replied with a faraway look in her eyes. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Eleanor! France!" I exclaimed. "They are around here somewhere, but they disappeared when those things came. I bet they ran to the woods somewhere. Please, could you help me look for them? I can't lose them too."

Lenalee looked absolutely pained. As I began to move, she took hold of my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. But I'm afraid you won't find them."

"What are you talking about? They were right here!"

Lenalee hesitated before answering. "Do you know what akuma are?"

"No, I've only seen one for the first time today. Are they the ones who have already killed people in town?"

"Yes and no. Other akuma have been active in this area, but the ones you just saw were only created a few hours ago, I'm pretty sure."

"How are they created? Where did they even come from?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly tell you everything about the Order's goals. While akuma are a large part of our job, our main focus is on the Earl and his family, who create the akuma."

"Are you talking about the Millennium Earl?"

She shot me a panicked look. "You've met him?"

"Yes, he was here maybe an hour ago. He kept saying something about bringing my parents back to life and a deal…a deal he made with my siblings," I said, my eyebrows scrunched together, trying to piece it all together. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

"The akuma are not just machines. They are made from souls." Lenalee met my eyes, trying to gauge my reaction.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Those akuma…" she paused, sympathy in her eyes. "They _are_ your siblings."

"No. That can't be right. I _saw_ them, Lenalee." Despite my protest, something told me she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"You mean… they are dead? What the Earl said was true?"

"The Earl takes advantage of what he considers to be human weakness: love and attachment. We mourn for those we lose and he exploits that. He offers those mourning an opportunity to bring back their loved ones, but it's not a true offer. He does bring back the soul of the dead, but he traps them in his own creation and forces them to kill the one who brought them back and wear their skin. He controls their every move, yet the souls of the dead are aware of their every action. This is what happened with your family.

I set your loved ones souls free. The Earl no longer controls them. All of them now rest in heaven."

Tears slid down my cheeks. I was truly alone. I had lost everyone in my family in a matter of days.

My knees gave out, but I didn't really care anymore. I slid to the ground, my face buried in my hands as I just sobbed.

"How?" I choked. "How can I go on?" Lenalee crouched down beside me and put her hand comfortingly on my back. After realizing I needed to sort it out on my own, I could her footsteps walking a distance away.

I didn't stop my siblings. I couldn't help free them from the Earl. I couldn't protect my parents from the akuma made by someone else. I did nothing to help my family, and that was a large part of the tragedy itself.

"Next time…" I whispered, tears still falling and my fists clenched so tightly I could feel the skin splitting. "Next time I _will_ be stronger. I won't let this happen again. I need to be stronger to protect not only the people I love, but those who don't have the strength to do so."

I felt the resolution taking hold in me. I felt the tears begin to dry and my heart become braver. I lifted my head, knowing I could, in fact, go on, not for myself, but others, for those who still have a chance.

Through my watery eyes, a glowing object became clearer as it seemed to float towards me. I held out my hands instinctively and it came to rest gently in my cupped hands. It cast a comforting light in the grim aftermath of destruction and I could almost feel it pulsing in rhythm with my heart. I could tell this… thing understood what I had decided. I felt its determination just as strong as my own.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shocked Lenalee approaching once again. She had one hand hovering on the pouch at her hip and her expression switching between surprise, bewilderment, sadness, and joy.

"Well, then," she finally said, her expression finally settling into her customary smile.

"What—what is it?" I asked, my voice still coarse, but filled with awe.

"That is what we call innocence. And it seems _that _innocence I just picked up yesterday chose you."

"Why?"

"That is something that even the best scientists we have don't understand."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you are eligible to become an exorcist." She paused and tilted her head in a questioning manner. "Would that be of interest to you?"

"Would I get to help people like me? Could I stop the Earl from tearing more people apart?"

"Of course. That's what being an exorcist is all about." Her expression turned serious. "I warn you, though, it's a long, hard road that once you start down, you can never turn from. Are you prepared?"

"At this point, I'm prepared for anything," I stated, pulling myself off of the ground.

Looking at her face, she was smiling. "Good," she said. "You'll need that attitude. So what can I call our newest exorcist?"

"I'm Alexandria Pontmercy."

I was still secretly grieving. I would always hold in my heart the memory of my beloved family and the love they taught me. I would always remember the horror of seeing an akuma the first time, or how it felt to be helpless. These things would be my aid in the long journey to come. It was these things that would make me stronger and make me able to continue on with my life, helping the world as best I can.

**To Be Continued**...

**Thanks for Beta-reading my story. "The Midnight Requem". Love yah :D**

**Thanks for also Reviewing and Making my story one of your favorites! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. I only own my OC character, Alexandria Pontmercy.**

**Chapter 3**

_Innocence._

As my newest friend, Lenalee, and I boarded a train to the Black Orders Headquarters, thoughts of this mysterious item coursed through my head. I really didn't understand any of it, but Lenalee told me more would be explained once we met our destination.

I gently held the glowing innocence in a thick, green wrap, so as not to raise questions from other passengers. Every now and again, I would sneak a peek at it. I still felt that same determination emanating from the innocence as strong as when I first felt it. I wondered if other exorcists had similar experiences.

I was lost in thought, absentmindedly at Lenalee's beautiful face when I realized she was talking to me.

"Oh! Ah, sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "What were you saying? I seem to have been drifting off."

Lenalee just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I just asked how old you are."

"I'm fifteen. Yesterday… yesterday was my birthday."

"I see. I'm sorry I brought about the memory so soon," said Lenalee kindly.

"It's alright, Lenalee," I replied. "It's all in the past now. I know that my family is in good hands in heaven." We both paused for a moment. "So can you tell me about some of the other members of the Order?"

"I'm close to a lot of people at the Black Order; they are like my family, you see. My brother works at the Order—you will definitely meet him when you get there—and there are three other exorcists that are very dear to me."

"Any cute boys?" I asked somewhat jokingly, half-hoping for an affirmative answer. To my surprise, Lenalee's face got serious.

"Cute? No. So ridiculously attractive that it's not fair to the rest of humankind? Yes. I'd be careful though, because you would be hard-pressed to find a guy with the time and mentality for any sort of relationship."

I raised my eyebrows. "Would you know from experience?"

Lenalee half-smiled. "I suppose you could say that. There's this one guy I've liked for a very long time. Or maybe… I love him?" She looked a little lost, so I helped her out.

"What's his name?"

"Allen Walker," she stated softly. "He's a great guy, but he's... he's gone. No one knows where he is."

"I'm sorry about that," I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Don't worry Xandria. I just know that he'll come back," she said with such assuredness that I had to believe her.

I turned my attention back to my innocence. Opening the folds once again and tilting the glittering object to and fro, I wondered what exactly it would become. "Hey, Lenalee?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any clue what my innocence would be?"

"I don't have any idea. You'll find it out sooner or later, though. The science department is in charge of innocence alteration and repair. It'll be a surprise, Xandria," said Lenalee.

"Oh. Alright."

A few hours passed and I became really bored. I had absolutely nothing to entertain myself with since I had nothing other than my pure innocence and a locket.

Lenalee was asleep, so I didn't want to bother her. I just sighed and opened up my locket. Inside, there was a picture of my whole family; it was the only thing I had to remember them by, the only thing that didn't burn into the ground.

Staring down at the picture, nostalgia and sadness welling up within me, I fondly remembered each one of my family members.

Maman was beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She seemed to always have a hint of a smile upon her face, and despite her age, she looked gorgeous compared to me.

Papa was handsome. His brown hair and tanned face helped him to really stand out. He stood straight and tall, towering above the rest of my family.

_Frére_ and _Soeur_ were carbon copies of my parents. Eleanor had mother's blonde hair and kind face, while France had father's brown hair and tall figure. I didn't resemble either of my parents very strongly.

Suddenly, the train stopped and Lenalee jerked into awareness.

"Good Morning, Lenalee!" I greeted her.

"Good Morning to you too, Xandria," she replied, her voice still heavy with sleep.

We picked up our meager belongings and alighted at the station. There were few people that got off the train, and as I looked around, I realized why.

"There's nothing here. Where's the Black Order?"

"Look," Lenalee said, pointing upwards. "There it is."

I looked up to see a huge building overlooking the whole town. It stood proudly on a large and steep hill, most likely keeping away any unwanted visitors. I nervously eyed the large building.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I said. _Maybe this is my destiny_, I thought.

"Alright, Xandria, let's get going."

I trailed behind Lenalee, thinking of my future at the Order only to realize I knew nothing of what would come. "Lenalee," I asked contemplatively. "What will they do with me and my innocence?"

"Well," she started, her patience never ending, "we first have to check your synchronization rate with your innocence. Next, you'll be checked for your synchronization rate. It will make more sense once we get there. In other words, what weapon would best fit it."

I nodded, taking it all in.

The walk to the Black Order took hours. You would think that they would have some sort of shortcut. But then again, looking at Lenalee's athletic figure, I thought perhaps it helped them keep in shape. Finally, though, we reached the looming, dark gate barring the way inside. Suddenly, a bright light shone directly in my eyes and I flinched back, shielding myself.

I realized then that the gate was, in fact, a face.

The gate's large mouth opened and in a booming voice, greeted, "Lenalee Lee."

"Hello there, Gatekeeper!" Lenalee smiled and waved.

"And who might you be?" the Gatekeeper asked with a stony expression.

I looked at the huge gate, absolutely dumbfounded. It belatedly occurred to me to introduce myself. "Um, _bonjour_. _Je m'appelle_ Aléxandria Pontmercy."

The Gatekeeper's expression didn't change as he evaluated me.

"She's the new exorcist," Lenalee summed up.

The Gatekeeper seemed to be satisfied as he replied, "She's fine."

"Thanks!" Lenalee shouted as the gate grinded open, revealing the way inside. My insides felt all jittery, especially after my most recent encounter.

"Is the… Gatekeeper always like that?" I asked timidly.

"Pretty much," Lenalee replied with a smile. "Though, some people say he's a coward."

My jaw nearly dropped when I stepped inside the massive building. The walls were towering above our heads and pillars stood from floor to ceiling. Guards with serious, unchanging expressions stood at each pillar. The hall we were end had the illusion of never ending and our voices echoed across the space.

"So… where are we going?"

"I'll show you around first. Then you should get your innocence to Hevlaska. Once your synchronization rate has been found out, we will go to the science department so your innocence can be evaluated and transformed. Does that sound good?"

"Let's go!"

She led me all over the large building, pointing out the living quarters, dining hall, sanatorium, and so forth. I didn't think I could remember everything all at once. Maybe I could request a map?

We ended up at an office. Lenalee opened the door carelessly as a man dressed in a white uniform with silver embellishments seemed to jump out at us. The strange man immediately wrapped his arms around Lenalee.

"My dear Lenalee!"

"Brother…" Lenalee sighed, unmoving and looking quite embarrassed.

I acted upon an impulse and tried to pry the man away from Lenalee by force—or what little I had. "Get away from Lenalee you weirdo!"

The man turned his be-speckled eyes towards me in a critical fashion. "And who might you be?" He looked down at me over his nose. I finally removed my hands from his shoulders, realizing at this point, he was much stronger than I was. The man still had his arms firmly around Lenalee's small figure as he muttered something along the lines of "Trying to break up my little sister and me… how preposterous."

I coughed to dislodge some of the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

"Um… I'm Xandria?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, suddenly straightening up and releasing Lenalee. "Yes, yes, I've been expecting your arrival! How silly of me to forget. I must have gotten distracted."

"More like sleeping…" Lenalee muttered.

"Where are my manners? I'm Supervisor Komui Lee of the Black Order Headquarters." He smiled and shook my hand in a business-like manner. As soon as he retracted his hand, Komui lost his seriousness in an instant. "Also, big brother to none other than the adorable Lenalee!"

I couldn't decide between a dropped jaw or a smile. I think I landed somewhere in between.

"Yes," Lenalee said, "I'm sorry for not telling—or warning—you earlier."

"Uh… yeah…"

"Brother, we need to get Xandria settled in, don't you think?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Ah, yes, of course," Komui said, adjusting his glasses. "Come with me, Alexandria."

Komui then led the way to what looked like one of those extremely sterile doctor examination rooms. Lenalee quietly walked beside me, whistling a subtle tune. The room was all white band filled with medical equipment that I didn't recognize. Komui motioned for me to sit down on a table. I hopped up as Komui put on gloves and gathered what he needed. Lenalee smiled encouragingly when Komui began the examination. After some time, he pulled away.

"Well, good news." We both waited in anticipation for his conclusion. "Alexandria Pontmercy is human."

"I could have told you that!" I said, exasperated.

Komui laughed. "We have to check. Standard procedure and all. In addition to that, though, there are no signs of abnormalities. You are actually the ideal weight and height, so you seem perfectly healthy."

"Great!" Lenalee cheered. "Then it's time for the next step."

Komui pulled off his gloves. "Then again, I ask you come with me, Xandria."

"May I go, Komui?" He seemed to ponder for a bit.

"I don't see why not."

"Where are we going?" I asked, forgetting Lenalee's already planned schedule she made as we arrived.

Lenalee was about to answer, but Komui beat her to it. Ominously, he said, "You'll see."

We all headed on to a platform, which as we all boarded, immediately began to descend. I could only see darkness beneath us. Fear began to curl at the base of my spine. I trusted Lenalee enough, though, to not be as afraid.

The platform eventually came to a halt and I turned around. Before us was a magnificent figure, glowing in the impenetrable darkness. The figure looked to be female, but it was hard to tell.

I looked to the other side and a row of people were seated near the wall in huge thrones, only their eyes were visible, giving them an eerie appearance.

"Greetings, my dear child," a gentle voice greeted. I turned to face the looming, luminescent figure. "My name is Hevlaska, the accommodator of the Cube. Do not be afraid."

Suddenly, bright lights obfuscated my vision. I couldn't see anything and I began to panic. I heard the voice of Hevlaska; she was counting, I think. Despite that, I couldn't concentrate fully as my body began to revolt.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. "What is going on?! Let me go!"

"Do not struggle," Hevlaska whispered. Her voice soothed me a bit and the panic began to seep away.

After a while, I could hear the counting stop and the lights fade away. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Well?" I heard Komui question from somewhere below. I was gently lowered to the ground and placed between Komui and Lenalee.

"Sixty percent. That is your synchronization capability. She has the ability to be an exorcist."

"A new exorcist, I see." The new voice came from among the dark figures along the wall.

I focus my eyes towards the people in dim-lit chairs.

"We are the Great Generals. As the new exorcist, you must follow our laws. You shall promise not to turn your back unto the Order, your innocence, and especially the Holy Church."

I nodded my head since I didn't know what to say.

"We hereby accept you into the European Branch of the Black Order."

It was done. There was no turning back now. I looked up at the Generals, at Hevlaska, then Lenalee and Komui. This was my future.

"Alexandria Pontmercy, you have strong blood within you. In time to come, that will either bring about the end or the beginning once again."

**To Be Continued..**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**- I don't own , I only own my OC Aléxandria Pontmercy.**

**Chapter 4**

We finally exited the dark chamber and I felt a wave of relief.

"What did Hevlaska mean when she said that thing about the beginning and end," I asked the others.

"Hevlaska is always like that," Komui answer pensively. "She can hand out prophecies easily enough—and they are always correct—but it is another story trying to interpret them."

"I have to say I don't really like mine. It sounds so serious and I just want to be an exorcist and help people. I don't want to have to make all these decision about 'the beginning or the end.'"

"It's alright, Xandrie," Lenalee reassured me. "I'm sure everything will work out." Her never-ending confidence in what is good always astounds me. She is always so positive and smiling. I found myself to be a bit jealous of her.

My stomach suddenly grumbled. I looked up, embarrassed. "When do you think we could eat?"

With a chuckle, Lenalee said, "Sorry, but not quite yet. We have to get your innocence to the science department. Since you are a weapon-type user, you'll have to actually get your innocence made into a weapon."

"So you mean there are different types?"

"Yes. There are three types: weapon, crystal, and parasitic. Parasitic types manifest themselves as a part of the exorcist's body; it is the rarest form of innocence. Weapon-type innocence is the most common. They can be anything pretty much that can be used against akuma and the Earl. Crystal-type innocence was only recently discovered. I was actually the first to have it. It is a leveled-up form of a weapon-type."

"I think I get it…"

We walked a bit further, chatting about innocence types and its uses.

"Well, I've got to go now, sadly," said Komui with an exaggerated sigh. "I have paperwork stacked to the ceiling! I know how great I am and how everyone needs me to help them out, but even I have my limits! Oh, I am so overworked. Too much paperwork and not enough time with my sweet, darling Lenalee…"

Lenalee rubbed at her temples, as Komui slumped off.

"He's kidding, right?" I asked.

"I wish," replied Lenalee tiredly. "He does have the best intentions, though."

I seriously wondered how anything got done around this place.

Lenalee and I reached the science department in no time. With a skip in her step, Lenalee walked in with ease.

"Hey, everybody! Meet Xandria Pontmercy. She's the newest addition to the Order!" After a chorus of greetings, Lenalee continued, but in a softer tone. "She needs her innocence appraised and altered. Can somebody arrange that?"

A few of the scientists stepped forward and asked for my innocence. I reluctantly gave it up to them, watching their every move once it was in their hands. They promised it would only take a short while.

But that short while turned into minutes.

Lenalee could see I was getting anxious. "You know, while we wait I could take your measurements for your uniform. We could also get you a golem."

It was then I noticed that everyone around here wore a uniform. Oh.

"What's a golem?" Without answering, Lenalee just pulled out a small black thing that looked almost like a cloud. It sprouted little wings and began to hover in the air near our heads.

"That is a golem. They can be tailored to your tastes, though." Lenalee reached over to the nearest counter and grabbed something.

"Okay," she said. "Now for your measurements." She wrapped the tape measure around various limbs and scribbled down numbers on a sheet of paper. She ended up handing that paper to yet another scientist. Scientists who made clothes? Now that was new.

"So Miss Pontmercy, would you like to wear a skirt or—"

"I prefer to wear pants," I said quickly. Skirts were much too uncomfortable for me.

"Alright then," the scientist replied, flipping her hair and walking away. I was expecting more questions on how my uniform would look, but it appeared as though I didn't have that option. I could only hope it turned out alright.

A man then came up and said, "Hello there. I am here to help create your golem. The other scientists are resting for now." He scratched his head nervously. "Anyway, what do you want it's shape and color to be?" He held a clip board and a pencil, waiting for my answers.

This is way cool! I looked around to see everybody staring at me. It's my first day here yet I've made such a horrible first impression. Looking at the man, I suddenly remembered he was asking about the golem.

"I think I would like it to have a circular shape," I said, tapping my cheek, thinking hard. "Its color shall be light blue with white spots." I finished with a smile.

"Uh…" the scientist looked twitchy and anxious. "I'm sorry but you can't add white spots."

"I can't?" I asked. "Why not?" I could see from his face that he didn't know why.

"Because… there isn't an option for that…"

"But you didn't put limitations on it when you originally asked!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"I can't put white spots on the golem."

"You are a scientist! Can't you invent a way or something?" By this point, the whole room had stopped what they were doing to observe the two of us. Part of me was going to be really embarrassed about this later, but as for now I was pretty angry. I didn't understand what this guy's deal was!

"Fine, then! You can have your white spots for all I care!" The scientist finally yelled, throwing the clipboard across the table.

"You could have said so that you didn't want them there."

" Why you nasty Bitch. Are you Fuckin kidding me!? "

Everybody in the room looked at the scientist. I can see from his face that he already regretted his words.

I felt pretty ashamed too. For some reason, I just felt like annoying someone today. What the heck is with me? I guess I just am feeling overwhelmed from all these new experiences.

I heard Lenalee clear her throat beside me. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I was new! I wasn't supposed to be acting like this. They could kick me out for all I know!

"They finished with your innocence," Lenalee asked, still impossibly kind. "Do you want to go see it?"

"Really?" I asked, the excitement inside me building. Lenalee and I headed towards the other side of the room to the scientists we originally spoke to. One of them held out my new weapon. In his hands was a sword—no. It wasn't a sword; it was a rapier. I recognized the weapon since I remembered the days when my uncle would show his off to the family.

The rapier's handle was black with glimmering silver accents. I ran my hand across the hilt.

"It so looks pretty," I whispered, amazed.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Lenalee said.

Suddenly, the door opened wide and a handsome man with long, dark blue hair tied into a high pony tail entered the room. He slowly sauntered over to us.

"Hey, Kanda," greeted Lenalee. "Do you need something?"

"Lenalee," he nodded. "I came here to meet someone. They told me since I'm a General, I have to have some sort of pupil." He scowled, obviously not pleased with this. "I was told she was here." He looked around expectantly. "So? Where is she?"

"Kanda," Lenalee tried to hold in a smile, but she was pretty much failing. "She's right in front of you."

Kanda looked down, still scowling. I froze.

"This is her?"

"Yes," Lenalee said, still sort-of half-smiling.

Kanda continued to appraise me. I felt kind of like a small animal under the gaze of a hunter. When the silence prevailed, I finally plucked up enough courage to ask, "So what's this about having a pupil?"

"Lenalee didn't tell you." He didn't post it as a question, more of a statement to be confirmed.

"No."

Kanda sighed. "I have better things to do than teach fledging exorcists," he mumbled, hardly loud enough to hear. Lenalee shoved him in reprimand.

"Stay in line, Kanda. Even though I don't know the details, I know for a fact that the higher-ups aren't happy with you. You can't afford to go against orders. Please just do what they want. Besides, she is a nice girl," Lenalee whispered back. This conversation was obviously not for my ears. I tried to look as though I wasn't listening.

"I didn't ask for this mess!"

"Kanda, please…"

Kanda said something else, but I couldn't hear what he said and I wasn't quite good enough in this language to read his lips.

Lenalee turned and faced me once again. "Sorry about that," she said. "To answer your question, to become an exorcist, you must train under a General. Generals also have the responsibility of training new exorcists." At this she gave Kanda a significant look.

In the Order, there are generals, and above them, are the Great Generals, whom you met. Generals and Great Generals are considered the strongest and most experienced within the Order. Each General must take on a pupil when a new member arrives. Since Kanda is a newly initiated General and has no student, you will be assigned to him."

Kanda, I really can't believe you're a General now."

Kanda ignored that last statement. "Tell me your name."

"_Je m'appelle_ Aléxandria Pontmercy. I'm—"

"I'm not asking for your age."

"How the heck did he know?" I mumbled.

"Look, Pontmercy," Kanda started. Lenalee shoved him again. Kanda glared at her, annoyed, while Lenalee only gave him that same expecting glance as before. "Fine, woman," he mumbled in Lenalee's direction.

"_Alexandria._" He paused and rolled his eyes as Lenalee beamed. "Starting today you will be under my training. That means you will follow my every rule, listen to what I say, and overall, don't be a nuisance. This isn't going to be fun for either of us, so if you aren't prepared to be everything an exorcist should be, get out now."

I honestly can't believe this.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
